Episode 1513 (11th December 1990)
Plot Rachel is concerned as Joe continues to wallow over Kate ignoring him. Nick realises Archie is jealous of Michael's interest in Zoe. Elizabeth goes to see Frank and explains that Blackthorn Farm is now broke. She asks if Frank still has plans for the farm museum as she might now be interested. He tells her that circumstances have now changed and he is no longer pursuing that idea. He adds that if Elizabeth can come up with a good proposition, he'll try to help them but otherwise he'll have no choice but to evict them. Henry rants to Annie about Amos' behaviour. Annie accuses them both of acting like schoolchildren and encourages Henry to be an adult with Amos. Eric stops Dolly in the street and offers to buy her a drink, reminding her that he warned her off Charlie to begin with. Dolly reluctantly thanks him and offers to buy him a drink sometime to return the favour. Henry apologises to Amos in an attempt to settle things with him. He tells Amos that he's decided to apply to have the licence for the pub in his name and place an advert for a barman and cellarman. He's left annoyed when Amos expresses his disapproval at a cellarman, stating he still wants a say in how the pub is run even thought he won't be there. Michael isn't pleased when he finds out that Elizabeth has been to see Frank. She warns him that they need to come up with something drastic soon. Sarah is horrified when Jack returns from school with Robert and discovers that he's caught head lice. Eric lies to Alan that Dolly has invited him for a drink at Home Farm and brags that he is planning to go up and surprise her. Rachel discovers Tony has received another visiting order from Kate. She asks him to let Kate know that Joe is struggling to deal with her ignoring him. Archie informs Zoe of Michael's interest in her and is relieved to discover she doesn't reciprocate Michael's feelings. Amos prepares Henry a list of notes on how to be a good landlord. Archie announces that Sarah's got nits when she fails to turn up for her shift at The Woolpack. Jack tries to encourage Joe to socialise but he isn't interested. Sarah is mortified when she turns up at the pub late and discovers everybody thinks she has nits. Seth teases her by donning a women's cap as protection and she bluntly tells everyone that the rumour isn't true. Eric lets himself into Home Farm to surprise Dolly but is interrupted by Zoe returning and becomes trapped in the sitting room. Dolly walks in on him trying to make his escape from the window. She escorts a humiliated Eric out of the front door. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Archie - Tony Pitts *Rev Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen and cowshed *Home Farm - Shed, yard, field, kitchen, dining room, sitting room and hallway *Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Car park, public bar and old tap room Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Memorable dialogue Eric Pollard: "To know you're on the same wavelength as someone, just warms you right here. (taps heart) Alan Turner: "That's just the whiskey, Eric." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD